Hope Has Wings
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Kim performs Hope Has Wings by Brie Larson for a school charity concert to raise money for cancer research. Includes foreward by CaptainKodak1.


**Hope Has Wings**

**Summary:**

Kim has the lead role at the school's concert. She performs "Hope Has Wings" by Brie Larson, from the movie, "Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus." Including Foreward by CaptainKodak1.

* * *

**Foreward by CaptainKodak1**

Greetings everyone, this is Captainkodak1, CelestialTime93 asked me to write the foreword to this piece. When I read it I knew that I had to do this. The words that follow are so true. The fight that these children face is sometimes so hard, yet to look into their faces, you always see hope. I have lived with these children, played with them, laughed with them, cried with them. I have also seen them lose the battle. My own son has serious health problems and because of that I have been in the hospitals for extended periods. I have walked the halls as these children received their treatment. They are so full of life. They may not have hair and most don't, but they wish more than anything to just be kids. They want to play, they want to live. Please read this piece, take the words into your heart. Keep these wonderful kids in your heart and thoughts. Kim and Ron have survived many missions on hope. These children need hope, they deserve hope, they have hope. Hope truly has wings.

-CaptainKodak1

* * *

**Author's Note by CelestialTime93**

Hey, guys. You just read a foreward by CaptainKodak1. I had asked him to write a foreward for this story, because I needed to know what other people thought about it. The foreward is hearttouching, and well written. And I hope you guys will think the same. The following story takes place during a concert to raise money for cancer research at Kim and Ron's school, Middleton High. Kim is the star of the show. The song that she sings is "Hope Has Wings" by Brie Larson. You might know her for singing, "She Said." She had performed this song for the Ending Credits for "Barbie and The Magic of Pegasus" and also for her album, "Finally Out Of PE." She also recorded a music video with clips from the movie, which could be found on the "Barbie and The Magic of Pegasus" DVD. I have recorded myself singing along to this song, and might be putting it up on my upcoming website, where I have a collection of my written stories, and all about them. For now, please enjoy the fanfic! And let this be an inspiration to help raise money for cancer research in your own school, or your own community.

-CelestialTime93

* * *

**The Story:**

"Kim, you alright?" 18 year old Ron Stoppable asked.

18 year old Kim Possible replied, "Yeah."

"Nervous?" Ron asked.

"No." Kim replied. There was a brief silence. "Okay, maybe a little."

"You'll do fine." Ron reassured, "After all, you were chosen for the lead part in the school concert. Everybody will love you! And you know this concert's for a good cause!"

"I know, I know." Kim frowned, "It's a concert to raise money for cancer research."

"Exactly." Ron said, "Don't let the cancer striken kids down!"

"Alright." Kim smiled.

"Next, we have our lead singer in the concert tonight," a teacher on the stage announced, "Please welcome, Kim Possible!"

"That's your cue!" Ron said, as the crowd cheered. He pushed Kim onto the stage.

Kim was dressed in a green dress with long sleeves and a haulter neck.

Kim grabbed the microphone as the music began.

_**When I'm stuck on the ground  
**__**There's no up only down  
**__**Every step has me falling  
**__**I wonder how to begin  
**__**How to rise like the wind  
**__**So let's zoom, I'll be soaring  
**__**I just will  
**__**And let myself believe...**_

The drummer picked up the rhythm, and so did the rest of the band.

_**'Cause hope has wings  
**__**To carry you  
**__**Anything is possible  
**__**Just might be a miracle  
**__**Waiting to come true  
**__**So I lift my eyes  
**__**And see the sky  
**__**Will my heart  
**__**Begin to find?  
**__**And we'll be carried by my dreams  
**__**'Cause hope has wings**_

The rhythm went a little down. Kim was ready for this. The crowd began to cheer. Kim looked backstage. Ron gave her a thumbs up. Kim turned back to the crowd and continued to sing.  
_**  
If I could fly through the clouds  
**__**Far away from the ground  
**__**That would be so amazing  
**__**Feel the sun on my face  
**__**Such a beautiful place  
**__**Can I know that it's waiting?  
**__**Skating soars  
**__**With courage you will face**_

The rhythm went back up as the chorus returned. The crowd got to their feet, and soon clapped to the rhythm. Even the students of the concert, except for Bonnie, backstage.

_**'Cause hope has wings  
**__**(Hope has wings)  
**__**To carry you  
**__**Anything is possible  
**__**(Anything)  
**__**Just might be a miracle  
**__**Waiting to come true  
**__**(Come true)  
**__**So I lift my eyes  
**__**(Lift my eyes)  
**__**And see the sky  
**__**Will my heart  
**__**Begin to find?  
**__**(Find)  
**__**And we'll be carried by my dreams  
**__**'Cause hope has wings**_

The rhythm changed, as Kim sang the bridge of the song;

_**Like a flame, like a spark  
**__**I have made my change  
**__**There's a song in the dark  
**__**Calling out my name  
**__**Finally I can see  
**__**That I'm on my way--------------!**_

The familiar rhythm returned as the crowd cheered, and Kim began to sing the chorus.

_**'Cause hope has wings  
**__**(Hope has wings)  
**__**To carry you  
**__**Anything is possible  
**__**(Anything)  
**__**Just might be a miracle  
**__**Waiting to come true  
**__**(Come true)  
**__**So I lift my eyes  
**__**(Lift my eyes)  
**__**And see the sky  
**__**Will my heart  
**__**Begin to find?  
**__**(Find)  
**__**And we'll be carried by my dreams  
**__**  
By my dreams  
**__**By-la-la-la-la-----!**_

As the backup singers began to sing the background, Kim sang out words in random places.

_**A way to find!**_

_**Carry me home!  
**__**La-a-a-a-a--------!**_

_**Doesn't matter, just take me there!**_

Kim began to vocalize the ending, fading away with the music. The crowd cheered, as Kim took a bow. She presented the backup singers and the band, and signaled them to bow also. Then, she walked off the stage.

Hope did have wings. Hope had helped Kim and Ron many times during their missions, and even through ordinary life. For sure, Hope can help the cancer-striken patients at hospitals.

_**Dedicated to the Cancer-striken kids from all over the world. Hope has wings, to carry you through.**_

**_Special Thanks to CaptainKodak1, for the foreward._**

**_Thank you to the readers for supporting the story/author._**


End file.
